Making it Work
by MyAngelMariska
Summary: Olivia's been awarded custody of Noah, and there is one person and one person alone she wants to share her happiness with. Rated for content and Language.
1. Cheesecake

**Wow, okay, so this one has been rolling around my head for a while. This story is dedicated to whoever has the Ask Olivia Benson/Ask Brian Cassidy Twitter/Tumblrs. I read the post about a month and a half ago where he brought her a cheesecake and she got some on her face and well... a plot bunny was born! I don't own the characters, I just like to make them do what I please. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Olivia took Noah in as a foster child. They had settled in nicely, they had fallen into a routine. As happy as Olivia was, there was something missing. Someone. Brian. Brian was missing. She was over the moon to have custody of Noah, but she wanted to share this happiness with someone, someone she loved. The only one she wanted to share it with was Brian. She took out her phone and took a deep breath. She pulled up her text messages and created a new one to send to Brian.

_I have something I want to tell you, but I want to tell you in person. Are you free around 7?_

Her thumb hovered over the send key before she tapped it, sending the message off to the man she loved, her ex-boyfriend. She got a response quickly. She could hear the worry in his voice as she read the message.

_Absolutely. Are you alright?_

She couldn't help but smile at his concern for her well-being. She bit her bottom lip and let out a small sigh, somewhere between a contented sigh and a sad one.

_I'm wonderful. I just need to talk to you._

She again hit the send key and looked at the time. It was 4:30, and as if on cue, she heard Noah start to cry. She got up and picked him up from the crib and held him close. "Hey Noah, it's okay. It's okay, mama's here," she whispered and walked into the kitchen and made him a bottle, with a little bit of rice cereal in it. Once it was ready she fed him and burped him then put him in his play pen with his toys. She checked her phone and smiled when she saw she had a text from Brian.

_Meet at the apartment?_

She took a deep breath and smiled. As much as she wanted him here, to meet Noah, to share in this joy, she didn't. She didn't want to bring another person into his life if he was just going to leave again. Noah needed stability; he needed constants in his life. For the great majority of his life, he was bounced around from family to family. Until she was absolutely sure he wasn't going anywhere, she didn't want him to enter into her son's life, she didn't want him to have any more loss in his life.

_How about we meet at our place?_

In the mean time she called her sitter, asking if she could watch Noah for a couple hours while she went out. When her sitter told her she'd be there she let out a small breath, feeling butterflies in her stomach, but her reverie was quickly broken when she heard Noah start to cry. She picked him up from his play pen and looked at him with a smile. "Someone needs a diaper change, don't they?" she asked with a giggle. She smiled gently. "How about we give baby a bath, hmm? Get you all nice and clean?" when Noah responded with a smile and a happy babble she kissed his forehead. She set up his tub in the sink. Once he was bathed and she put on some baby lotion she kissed his nose and put him in a sleeper and rocked him to sleep.

Once he was asleep she looked at the time. She set the baby monitor and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sexy blouse. She wasn't intending on anything happening with Brian, but she'd be damned if she didn't look good. If she happened to tease him a little in the process then so be it. She showered quickly, blow dried and added a bit of a wave to her hair. She put on her make up then got dressed. Her jeans hugged her body in all the right places. She slid on the blouse she picked out. It was black and hugged her curves. It was low cut, but not too low cut. She smiled at herself and slipped into a pair of heels. She heard a knock at the door and she walked through the living room to answer it.

Olivia smiled. "Jenny, thank you so much for coming over."

Jenny smiled and nodded. "No problem, it's my pleasure. And you look absolutely incredible. Who's the lucky guy?"

Olivia blushed and chuckled. "Just going out for coffee and a quick bite, nothing lucky about it," she said, secretly hoping she was wrong. "I have to run, I'm going to be late, but thank you so much for coming on such short notice." She walked over to Noah and kissed his forehead and smiled at Jenny, grabbing her purse and coat and walked out the door.

She arrived at the bistro they frequented when they were together about five minutes early and she flipped her hair a little as she shook her head. She looked over and saw Brian sitting at a table. She met his eyes and she smiled. She walked over to him and hung her coat on the back of the chair, which Brian quickly pulled out to help her sit in. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for meeting me," she said warmly.

Brian sat back down across from her and nodded. "Anything for you, Liv. You know that."

She blushed. "I just… I know it's short notice, but I… I needed to tell you something, something you deserve to hear in person." She saw his face fall and she rested her hand over his on the table, feeling the electricity run through her body at just the feel of his skin against hers. "Don't look so worried, it's nothing bad."

Brian looked into her eyes. "Well, I can take it," he winked at her.

Olivia chuckled and absentmindedly stroked the back of his hand with her fingers. She went to go speak when their waitress came over for their order. Olivia smiled. "Um, iced tea please, sweetened. And a caprese sandwich."

Brian looked up at the waitress. "Coke and a grilled chicken sandwich." Once the waitress left, Brian looked back at Olivia. "Okay, so tell me."

Olivia took a deep breath and her smile spread across her face. "You remember Baby Boy Doe," she asked gently, her eyes raising to meet his. "His name is Noah. We found his mother, and then a couple days later she was murdered. At the last custody hearing… The judge awarded me custody. I'm fostering him for a year, and then I'll have the potential to adopt him, if everything goes well."

Brian let out a breath and smiled. "Liv—ba—that's great," he said happily, blushing at his almost slip of calling her babe, hoping she didn't notice.

She did, but she chose to let it go. "Thank you. That's why I wanted to meet you here, not at the apartment. He's been in four foster homes in the past four months, who knows how long they bounced around before we found him? He needs stability. I just… I don't want to bring someone else into his life if they aren't going to stay," she said softly, her voice suddenly becoming melancholy, her eyes cast down towards the table.

He gently squeezed her hand, causing her to look back into his eyes. "I understand, and I think you're a great mom already for wanting the best for him. Liv I will always be here, whether we're together or just friends. I… I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Olivia smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. "Thank you." The waitress came back with their meals and they spent the rest of their time together catching up on how things were. When they finished Olivia flagged down the waitress, and Brian took the bill, looking at it, slipping his card in and immediately handing it back to their waitress. "Bri, you didn't have to—"

He put up a hand and smiled. "Hey, we're celebrating, mother of the year, now until the dawn of time." They shared a chuckle. "Listen I, uh… I know things have been rough lately, so I brought something with me for you."

Olivia cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it Bri?"

"I know how much you love my cheesecake, so I threw one together."

Olivia smiled. "You, Brian Cassidy, are amazing." She grinned.

Brian got his card back and signed the bill. He stood up and helped her up and into her coat. "Can I walk you home?" he asked, his voice just above a husky whisper as his hands rested on her shoulders.

She gasped and nodded. "I'd like that," she whispered softly. They walked back to the apartment, her arm locked in his. They talked and laughed together and he walked with her up to the door. She turned to face him and she smiled. "I had a wonderful time, Bri."

He smiled and gently touched her cheek, seeing her eyes close as he did. "Me too," he said gently. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, handing her the bag with the cheesecake in it and looked into her eyes. "Take care, Liv," he whispered and started to walk off.

She shot her hand out and grabbed his arm. "Wait," she whispered and smiled when he turned around. "Noah's asleep, I'm not tired, and I don't want to eat the whole cheesecake by myself. You, uh, you want to come in?" she asked gently.

He nodded and she opened the door, seeing Jenny on the couch reading a book. Jenny smiled. "Oh hey," she said quietly. "He's out like a light, he woke up once after you left but fell back to sleep pretty quick, so he should be good for the night."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Jenny," she said, paying her for watching Noah. She saw her out and took her coat off, hanging it up. She walked into the kitchen and took the cheesecake out, cutting two slices. She put them on plates and walked over to Brian, placing a slice in front of him. She sat across from him and she took a bite. She closed her eyes and let out a gentle moan. "Mm. God your cheesecake is amazing Brian," she grinned.

Brian smiled and took a bite himself. "Thank you," he whispered. He looked at her, noticing she had some cheesecake on her lower lip. "Uh, Liv. You, um, you have some right, here." He pointed on his own face to where she had the cheesecake on her face.

She looked him in the eyes feeling a fire course through her. "Help me get it off?" she asked, biting her bottom lip, on the opposite side of where the cheesecake was."

He grinned and stood up, helping her up from the table. He brought his hand to her face and wiped the cheesecake off with his thumb. "There, perfect, as always," he whispered, looking down at her.

Her eyes met his and she stared into them as she took his thumb into her mouth, lightly sucking the cheesecake from his thumb, her actions going straight to his dick. "Thanks," she said and went to sit back down but he pulled her back and she gasped. "What?"

He grinned. "You got some more, right there," he whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She let out a groan, raking her nails up his back as she kissed back.

After a moment she pushed him away. "Wait, wait," she whispered, her breath heavy. "Bri, what are we doing? I… I want this," she said motioning between them. "But I… my heart can't handle another one night stand. Not with you, you mean far too much to me," she said gently. "I need to know, if we're going to do this that you're in it for the long haul. If not, I can't, I'm sorry."

"Liv, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

"I have Noah now; we come as a package deal. Are you sure that's what you want? That Noah and I are what you want?"

He caressed her face and he felt her nuzzle into his touch. "If you'll have me," he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, the kiss staying soft and sensual. She felt his hands slip under her blouse, his skin on hers driving her wild. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Noah's in the other room," she whispered, letting out a breathy moan as his lips found their way to her neck.

"There's a couch. We've had sex there before," he whispered. "And although I know it might be difficult for you, I know you can be quiet," he said huskily into her ear.

She closed her eyes, her chest heaving. She gripped his shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. "Promise me," she whispered against his lips. "Promise me this isn't it."

Brian pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I promise. Now let me show you," he whispered, his hands sliding up under her blouse, taking it off. He walked over to the couch with her and he sat down, looking up at her in her bra and jeans. "You're so sexy, so beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled and rested her hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head, not straddling him yet. She kicked her shoes off and saw his hands go to work on her jeans. She let out a breath. "It's been far too long, Bri," she whispered. She felt the denim run down her toned legs and she stepped out of them before smirking and getting on her knees. She unbuttoned his dress shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. She popped the button on his jeans open and pulled the zipper down, pulling his jeans and boxers down as she looked at him, a moan getting caught in her throat. "Oh, God," she whispered.

Brian grinned and looked down at her caressing her face. "You don't have to," he whispered.

She turned her face and kissed the palm of his hand. "I don't have to, but I want to," she said softly. "If you think you can be quiet," she said with a grin. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her head so it was even with his dick. She licked up the underside of his shaft, from his balls to his tip, before taking the head of his dick into her mouth and gently sucking, her tongue flicking it gently, her eyes lifted to meet his with a sexy glint in them.

He threw his head back and bit back a moan. Her gaze and the way she was working him over was too much for him. He looked back down at her, seeing that she'd started inching her lips over his shaft, until she had his whole dick in her mouth, he could feel the tip at the back of her throat. He moved her hair to the side, holding it there so he could watch her. Her on her knees, with his dick in her mouth, her eyes dark, penetrating his own gaze, was the sexiest thing in the world. She let him go and stroked him. She traced the veins in his dick with her tongue and he let out a soft groan, gripping her hair a little bit tighter. "Jesus baby," he seethed.

She smirked and ran her tongue over the spot where the head of his dick met his shaft and she felt his hand tighten in her hair. She blew lightly on the tip and his hips bucked up off the couch. She rested her hands on his hips and looked up at him. "Come on, baby," she whispered, a sultry grin on her face. She took him back in her mouth and moved over his dick. She played with his balls in one hand, the other one gently drawing shapes on the inside of his thigh, over the scar he'd gotten as a uni so many years ago. She felt him tighten, he twitched in her mouth and she let out a gentle moan, releasing him once more with a pop, looking into his eyes as she stroked him.

"God, Liv. I'm gonna come," he said in a quiet moan.

"Good, I'm hungry," she whispered and took the tip of his dick in her mouth once more gently sucking, tasting his release on her tongue. She moaned and swallowed everything he gave her. She let him go and licked her lips. "Tasty," she grinned.

He pulled her up and laid her down on the couch, kissing her passionately. She let out a soft moan, gripping she short hair on the back of his head. He kissed her neck and she sighed. He kissed her chest before showing each breast a little attention, kissing, sucking, softly biting. She arched her back and whimpered. "Baby," she whispered.

He looked up into her eyes and smiled, continuing to kiss her torso, licking down from her belly button to her panties. She lifted her hips and he slid the silk down her toned legs and off her body. He ran his fingers up her slit and she let out a small moan. He moved to replace his fingers with his mouth. He kissed up her slit, all around it before spreading her lower lips with his fingers and letting his tongue run over her pussy, tasting her juices. He enveloped her with his mouth, alternating between sucking on her clit and moving two of his fingers inside of her, curling them and hitting her g-spot, to rubbing her clit and slipping his tongue inside of her.

She grabbed a pillow and held it over her face, moaning as her hips started to move into his face. He held her hips and smirked. "Easy baby," he whispered. He was so close she could feel his breath on her pussy and it drove her crazy. He chuckled and started sucking on her clit again, pushing his fingers back into her, hitting her g-spot, twisting his fingers, moving them in and out of her pussy. She moaned incoherent words into the pillow while one hand moved to rest on the back of his head. He started to move his fingers faster and harder until he felt her walls contracting around them, milking them. She was close. He let her clit go and moved so he was on top of her. He moved the pillow and looked into her eyes. "Look at me," he whispered.

She looked at him, her body starting to tremble. "Bri, baby, p—please," she begged, her voice high pitched and shaky.

"Let go, Liv."

She gasped and arched her back, moaning softly as she came hard around his fingers, her body jerking as her orgasm tore through her. "Fuck," she murmured as she rode out her orgasm then collapsed back onto the couch, her breath heavy. She let out a small whimper when he pulled his fingers out of her and she moaned as she watched him lick them clean. She closed her eyes and let out a sharp breath.

He smiled and kissed up to her lips and looked into her eyes. "You alright?"

She chuckled and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. "I'm wonderful," she whispered and smiled brightly. "Bri?" she asked softly.

"Hmm," he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Make love to me," she whispered and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Make love to me like we used to, passionate, so full of love and emotion. God, I miss that so much."

Brian smiled and caressed her face. "I love you, Liv."

She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch. "I love you too, Bri," she whispered. She felt him push into her and she let out a breath arching her back. "Mm, you feel so good," she whispered and held on tightly to him.

They moved together, their thrusts slow, deliberate, and meaningful. Only the sound of their soft moans and labored breathing filled the apartment. They made love for over two hours, and when they finally finished they lay on the couch, spent, their breath heavy, their skin covered in a sheen of light sweat. Brian's head rested on Olivia's chest and she gently stroked his hair. "Mm," he mumbled.

She couldn't help but smile a tired lazy smile. "What?" she asked gently.

He looked up at her. "You, I'm just so glad I'm with you."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "Bri," she said softly.

"Hm?"

"Welcome home," she whispered and winked, a smile on her face.

He chuckled and kissed her gently. "How about we finish that cheesecake?" he mumbled against her lips.

She laughed and kissed him. "You need to bring it to me then, I don't think my legs are stable enough to stand," she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

Brian kissed her lips again. "I love you, too," he whispered before getting up and grabbing their plates off the dining room table and the rest of the cheesecake from the kitchen and bringing it into the living room. Olivia sat up and the two sat on the couch and finished the cheesecake before he carried her into the bedroom, he lay next to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Good night, Liv."

"Mm, night Bri."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was just Chapter 1. More is coming as soon as I see some more cute stuff that can turn smutty in my mind, please review, here or on Twitter (myangelMariska) (Yes, I changed both, I figured it was fitting seeing as I'm no longer a barista)**


	2. Lasso the Moon

**This chapter was planned out then took a left turn, so I'm really hoping you all like it! Enjoy. **

* * *

The next few weeks were a whirlwind. Olivia and Brian got together a few times, they talked everyday. It was a courtship in Olivia's eyes; a true courtship. Sure, most courtships didn't start with _please don't ever leave me again_ sex, but since then they'd been taking it slow. She still remembered the morning after that night.

_The light shone through the curtains and landed on her face. She let out a soft groan and rolled over, feeling a body next to her. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the sleeping form of Brian and she smiled, kissing his chest gently. She saw his eyes flutter open and she smiled, caressing his face. "Morning," she whispered._

_He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Good morning, beautiful," he responded, his voice still groggy from sleep._

_She nuzzled against him and kissed his lips softly, letting out a gentle moan, she wanted to relish in this feeling. She'd missed his lips on hers more than anything else, and although he promised her last night that there would be more, that this wasn't it, she was still hesitant to believe it. She wanted to feel his lips on hers for as long as possible. She felt him tangle his fingers in her hair and she pulled him closer, her kiss hungry, but not for sex. No, her kiss was hungry for consistency, for stability. _

_Brian sensed this, and he did everything in his power to give her what she needed in that kiss. He pulled her on top of him and held her close to his body, never wanting to let her go. He too, missed the feeling of their lips pressed together. She was the only one that he wanted, and he understood that right now she would have reservations, especially caring for this little boy she'd grown to love. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to prove it to her. _

_Olivia heard Noah start to cry and she broke the kiss, her chest heaving. She looked at Brian, a pain gracing her face. "I'm sorry, I—"_

_Brian shook his head. "It's okay, go get him."_

_She smiled and nodded. She climbed off him and slipped into her robe, padding over to the crib. "Hey precious, hey, it's okay," she said in a soothing voice. "Let's go get something in that belly, hmm?" she asked and picked him up. "But we need to change that diaper of yours first," she said in baby talk. She looked over at Brain and she blushed, seeing him watching her and Noah._

_Olivia walked out into the living room and to his changing table. She smiled and went around her normal routine with Noah, changing him and getting him a bottle with a little bit of rice cereal in it. She heard Brian come out and she looked up at him then down at Noah and she smiled. "Oh look at you, you have milk all over that little chin!" she giggled as she wiped his chin with a spit up rag. She noticed that Brian was in sweats and an old t-shirt and she heard him rustling around in the kitchen. Noah finished his bottle and she started to burp him. She stood up and looked back, seeing Brian making breakfast. "Oh, Bri, you don't have to."_

_Brian smiled at her and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "Don't have to, but I want to."_

_She smiled and kissed him gently. "Thank you," she whispered. _

_He smiled. "Hey how else are you going to get a decent home cooked meal, get your shower in, get this little guy ready, and get to work on time?"_

_Olivia looked up at him. "You sure?"_

"_Sure about what? About helping you? Of course, I'm here."_

_Olivia looked into his eyes. "If this isn't what you want, Bri, I—"_

_He put his finger to her lips. "If I didn't I'd have already walked out the door. Please, just let me help."_

_She smiled and looked at Noah. "What do you think, Noah? You think we should let him help?" she asked in a baby voice, earning a clap and a smile from Noah. "Yeah?" She smiled and looked up at Brian. "He's okay with it," she grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get him changed," she said gently. She felt Brian's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He pressed his lips softly to hers and she smiled, moaning gently into the kiss before pulling away. _

That morning was amazing, they had breakfast together, they kissed goodbye, it was like things were back to normal again. Only they weren't. They'd gone out on a few dates, Brian had spent a little time with Noah, but not a lot. Tonight, she invited Brian over and she decided she was going to cook for the two of them. She wanted a quiet evening at home, as quiet of an evening as one could get with a seven month old baby in the house, so they could talk, flesh out what they wanted from this relationship, to make sure they were on the same page. If they wanted this to work, they had to communicate. It wasn't something either of them was particularly good at, which is why their relationship ended in the first place.

Olivia asked Brian to be at the apartment for 6:30. She had the chicken cooking in the oven, the potatoes covered and boiling on the stove, waiting to be mashed, the gravy reducing and the vegetables sautéed and seasoned in the pan. It was 6:25 and she only had to change her top. She was in a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged her curves. She ran into the bedroom and whipped her t-shirt off and slipped into a gray racer back tank top that was loose fitting and flowy. She slipped into a white blazer and put on her heels. Just as she got done strapping her shoe around her ankle she heard a knock.

She rushed to the door and opened it, she smiled at Brain. "Bri, hey, come in," she said with a smile, opening the door a little more for him to come in.

He looked her over and smiled. "You look incredible."

She blushed and shut the door behind him. "Thank you," she whispered and looked at him, holding a bouquet of birds of paradise, lilies, tulips, lotus flowers, carnations, and roses. "Oh, Bri, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed quietly, not wanting to wake Noah. "Thank you," she said and took them from him when he offered them to her. She lifted his chin and kissed his lips softly, a smirk on her face, hearing a sizzle from the stove. She quickly pulled away. "Shit!" she spat in a whisper, rushing to the pot of water on the stove that was boiling over. She took the lid off and turned the flame off, testing and seeing the potatoes were ready to be drained. "Dinner will be ready in just a couple minutes. Do you want a drink?" she asked with a smile.

Brian followed her into the kitchen, putting the flowers in a vase of water. "A glass of wine would be great."

Olivia smiled at him and poured him a glass of wine. "Here, go, sit, relax," she whispered, handing the glass to him, kissing him gently before pulling away and grinning. "I'm going to finish dinner up, it won't take long."

He smirked at her. "Tease," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her again.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "There's plenty of time for that later. If I don't get the chicken out of the oven soon, it's going to be dry, now, go, scoot!" she giggled as she shooed him out of the kitchen, draining the potatoes and pulling the chicken out of the oven. She mashed the potatoes with a little milk and butter. She took two plates out and placed a chicken breast on each of them, a scoop of mashed potatoes and vegetables and then she put the gravy in a gravy boat.

She carried the gravy boat to the table first and Brian smirked. "Just gravy for dinner?"

Olivia grinned and leaned in close, her lips touching his ear. "Yeah, you have to lick it off me," she whispered and pulled away, seeing his shocked face. She chuckled and shook her head and walked back into the kitchen, bringing their plates to the table, setting his in front of him.

"And I was so looking forward to licking the gravy off you," he mumbled as she poured herself a glass of wine.

She smirked. "There's more in the pot, but you have to be a good boy and eat all your vegetables before you get dessert," she winked and took a sip of her wine. "Bon appétit," she said with a smile.

They ate dinner together before they moved to the couch, sitting next to each other, her head on his chest. "These shoes are killing my feet," she said gently.

"Take them off; I'll massage your feet for you."

She looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him softly. "We still have to talk, you massaging my feet distracts me," she whispered. She took her shoes off and she moved, tucking her legs underneath herself, her elbow resting on the back of the couch. "Bri, I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I don't want to force you into something you don't want," she let out a small breath. "Ten years from now, where do you see yourself?"

Brian turned to face her, a small smile on his face. "Liv, I really don't know where I see myself, planning isn't exactly a strong suit of mine," he saw the pain in her face. "But, ten years from now, fifty years, a hundred years from now, my heart will always be with yours. It's always been you, Liv."

She smiled gently and she nodded. "So we can give this another shot, a good honest try?" she asked, her hand gently rubbing his shoulder.

Brian smiled and nodded back. "Yeah, absolutely."

Olivia moved closer to him and smiled. "So, should we make this official?" she asked softly.

Brian caressed her face. "Yeah, I think we should." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sterling silver princess cut diamond ring. Olivia gasped and looked from the ring to his eyes. "Marry me," he whispered.

"Bri—,so soon?" she asked, confused by his sudden rush to commit.

"I know, I know that it's sudden and out of the blue, and we can take our time and get married when we're ready, when everything is perfect because that's what you deserve. I just want you to know that I want forever. I want forever with you." He looked at her and saw the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile, tears in her eyes. "I want to give you everything you've ever wanted, and so much more. Liv, if I could I'd lasso the moon for you."

She felt the tears start to make their way down her cheeks and she nodded, her smile only growing. "Yes."

"Yes?"

She laughed and nodded more vigorously. "Yes! Yes, Brian Cassidy, I will marry you," she whispered. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and pulled her in for a kiss. She cradled his face in her hands as she kissed him back. The kiss quickly heated up and she wound up straddling his lap. He took her blazer off and tangled his fingers in her long hair. She moaned and pulled their bodies closer.

Just as Brian's hand moved up her body to take her tank top off Noah started to cry. Olivia broke the kiss and she smiled. Brian caressed her face. "Duty calls," he whispered.

She grinned and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't move a muscle. I'll be back in a minute," she winked. She got off his lap and she walked quickly to the bedroom and over to Noah's crib. She picked him up. "Oh, what's wrong little man?" she asked gently. "It's okay, yeah." She walked over to the changing table and changed his diaper and made him a bottle, he'd started being able to hold the bottle and feed himself. Once he finished his bottle she rocked him back to sleep and set him back in his crib. She smiled and changed into a pair of yoga pants. She took her tank top off and slipped into a zip up hoodie, leaving it mostly open with nothing underneath but her bra. She walked back into the living room, standing behind Brian, leaning against the wall. She cleared her throat and smirked when he turned around.

"Liv, wow," he said looking her body over.

She bit her bottom lip. "I figured I'd get comfortable," she slinked her way over to the couch and straddled Brian again. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on twitter, myangelMariska! The next chapter is a little out of character for Olivia at the very least, but it's oh so hot and oh steamy, stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
